


Red

by ShakespeareFreak



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Birth, Death, Freeform, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Non-Graphic Violence, Poetry, Suggestive Themes, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 16:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18742522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShakespeareFreak/pseuds/ShakespeareFreak
Summary: A short poem inspired by a certain redheaded Reaper, about Death, Life, and Love, and the Red String of Fate that binds them all together.





	Red

Red splashes in the midnight,  
Dark and bright;  
A blade leaps through the mist.

London is choked with mist.  
A shadowed figure clutches its fist,  
Grins with a predator's smile.

Red is the colour of Death.  
Lives hang by Fate's thread;  
The blade cuts it short.

And it's funny,  
The figure muses,  
Moving like Death Herself through the fragility of it all,  
Leaving a trail of blood in its wake.

It's funny because  
Red is the colour of Love too,  
The colour of the passion with which two bodies come together...

**...**

And nine months later,  
A new thread is made to be cut,  
And a new life comes forth,  
Bathed in

Red.


End file.
